Field of the Invention
A telescopic leg and method of assembly for the telescopic leg, which is generally configured to raise and lower a work surface while supporting it.
Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses and methods of the type to which the subject invention pertains are used for assembling telescopic legs that are capable of raising and lowering a work surface, while supporting it. However, such telescopic legs often suffer particular drawbacks, such as becoming increasing unstable as they are extended, particularly at full extension. If an extendible or telescopic leg is unstable, it typically will allow a rocking or instability of the desk, increasing the potential for deformity over time which, in turn, causes increasing the amount of rocking or instable surfaces and failure over time, particularly at full extension, and the cycle repeats typically until the leg is unsuitable for use or has a catastrophic failure. The above problems many times cause the leg's ability to support weight or resist sideways force to be substantially reduced. As such, many telescopic legs fail over time or have very low weight limits.
In addition, traditional methods of manufacture and assembly of telescoping legs have issues if any part has a tolerance deviation from the specifications. Tolerance deviations may create gaps which in turn cause rocking or unstable legs. Even if each part of a leg is within specifications, if the inner leg is on the small side of the allowed tolerance variation and the outer leg is on the larger side of the allowed tolerance variations, when assembled, the combination of tolerance variations may allow the assembled leg to have movement due to the spacing between the legs and typically create an unstable desk. If the opposite tolerance variations exist, the legs may bind or move with difficulty as they extend and contract. Both of the above conditions are very undesirable as desks and tables must be stable and resistant to any movement when forces are applied from use. In view of the above cited issues, legs currently used must be subject to expensive and increased costs due to required tolerances on the parts as well as additional steps of pre-fitting to avoid the above issues. Some legs during assembly even require cutting a bearing cap or sleeve in accordance to interior or exterior leg segments that were measured. All of this is time-consuming and expensive. Even if special bearing cups, sleeves, or caps are used, precision cutting is often required and it is difficult to get a perfect contour edge for a bearing cap or sleeve, making the exact profile of the opposing part and accounting for any tolerance deviations from the master part profile. As stated above, when a bearing cap or sleeve does not have a tolerance fit, which is often the problem, the supported work surface becomes unstable. While standing desks have recently proliferated many of these are unstable or use heavy and expensive additional cross members to provide additional bracing.